


I Bet You Kiss Your Knuckles (right before they touch my cheek)

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And I binged the first two seasons in one day, Beating, Belts, Blood, Bottom Will Graham, Bruises, Canon-Typical Mind Fuckery, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Humiliation, I don't know if this counts as rape or edge play depending on if you squint, I'm pretty sure Will would actually be in the hospital with his brain thing at this point, It's just kinky smut. that's it, Just ignore it this fic was literally written for the kinky sex that's it, Look I'm gonna be honest I haven't finished the show, Look dude it's Hannigram npthing about their relationship makes sense or is healthy, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Voyeurism, No Safeword, Not Canon Compliant, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Painful Sex, Painplay, Passing Out, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, The timeline is blurry to me and I think I fucked it up, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: The relationship between Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter was something fragile that teetered on the edge of abusive and wrong. Will found himself in being nothing but a toy for Hannibal to use, only felt whole when he was telling Hannibal to stop.And Hannibal just liked taking Will apart, as usual. And making sure everyone knew Will was owned. They were a double edged blade, made to fit together.Or rather, Hannibal was the weapon. And Will, of course, was the victim.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123
Collections: non-con hannigram





	I Bet You Kiss Your Knuckles (right before they touch my cheek)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I probably royally fucked the timeline of this show, I'm aware. But I just wanted to write some dark kinky stuff, so if you're a Hannibal buff, pretend it didn't happen. I really do be trying, this is my first time posting fic in a year. And my first time writing Hannibal fic. 
> 
> Once again, this is a dark fic. Tagged as rape/non-con, but honestly you could squint and see it as edge play. Technically Will wants it, but literally nothing Will Graham wants is good or safe for his wellbeing, so I don't think it counts. Dead dove do not eat and all that.
> 
> Also yes it's 2020 and I named a fic after a Halsey lyric. I don't want me to be doing that either. And yet here I am.  
> Enjoy.

Will spent the first night he was allowed out of Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane at Hannibal's house. Which was visibly obvious, from the bruises he woke up with and the soreness he had.

He might've imagined it, but he could've sworn Hannibal was rougher than usual. Not that Will minded. There was something about being tied to Hannibal Lecter's bed with his hand around Will's throat, fucking him until Will was begging to stop that made Will's mind. Quiet.

He just wished Hannibal had let him hide the bruises.

Instead, Hannibal seemed to preen in picking Will a shirt with the lowest collar, showing the bruised handprint on his neck. He buttoned the sleeves of Will's shirt without asking, moving him like a mannequin to make the rope burns on Will's wrists be on full display. Will had no bodily autonomy in Hannibal’s house, it seemed. He was just a toy for Hannibal to move around as he pleased.

It was humiliating. It was supposed to be.

  
  


Will stared at the dead body in front of him, trying to focus on it while ignoring Alana's confused stares she'd been giving him. She looked concerned. She had every right to be. Will honestly looked worse than the victim on the table.

Will listened to Jimmy and Brian argue over the body. At least he knew they wouldn't pry. Neither of them tended to notice details on people who were still alive and moving.

He rubbed a hand over his face. He wasn't ready to come back to work and it showed. The body in front of him was just a muddled mess. He took a step back into the far corner of the forensics room where Hannibal was standing, watching over his burning gaze. If nothing else, Hannibal could ground him. 

"Will, are you okay?" Alana asked before Will could even get a word out to Hannibal. Her hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked at her blankly. "Sorry, what?"

Alana ran careful fingers across Will's bruised neck and down his collarbone. Will could feel the burning disapprovement and the simmering rage from Hannibal.

"Will, who did this to you?" Her tone was quiet. "Is this something we should be worried about? So help me god if Chilton laid a finger on you when you were in the Hospital-"

Will pulled away. "It wasn't Chilton. It wasn't anyone at the Hospital. I'm fine." He cleared his throat.

"Then who was it? Did someone break into your house?" Alana asked.

"If someone is hurting you, Will, we need to know," Hannibal said. Will tried not to glare at him. Righteous bastard with his mind games. "We can help you."

Alana nodded. "If someone is beating you-"

"It was consensual," Will said shortly. He could feel the heat of his shame on his face.

Alana actually paused. "What?"

Will pinched up his face. "It hardly counts as beating if I asked for it with enthusiastic consent," Will grit out. Well, the enthusiastic bit was a lie. Will had outright begged Hannibal to stop more than one, tears streaming down his face as he struggled against the abuse-

It wasn't the point.

"Oh," Alana strangled out. "Who- are you sleeping with someone?"

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern, Doctor Bloom," he said curtly. That bit was true. He wasn't sure what Alana would even think of him, actively screwing the man he'd accused of mass murder.

"Sadomasochism can be a good coping mechanism for trauma," Hannibal mused as if he were talking about the weather. "It can provide a certain catharsis and mental escape."

"I don't need you to psychoanalyse my sex life, Doctor Lecter." Will glared at him. Hannibal did enough psychoanalysing of him behind closed doors. "I have a class to plan." He left them before Hannibal could make another comment at Will's expense, just for the fun of making him squirm.

* * *

Will wasn't sure if he got his job back at the university because all was forgiven or because Jack Crawford rose hell out of his own guilt, but the routine was nice. It made Will feel almost normal again, planning classes. Like he hadn’t just been framed for murder. Like he wasn’t fucking the actual murderer.

.He didn't have too much time to focus on the paperwork though, before footsteps came into the classroom.

Hannibal's hand rested on the nape of Will's neck, a quietly possessive statement. "How are you settling back in?"

Will shrugged. "Fine. Everything feels normal. I feel normal."

Hannibal sank his nails into Will's neck, pulling him up and out of his chair. Will let out a strangled noise, following the motion until he was forced to look up at Hannibal, chair kicked aside. 

The careful hand moved around his neck until it was on his throat, pressing down perfectly on the spot where the bruise was. Like that part of Will's neck was made for Hannibal's hand. Like a key in a lock.

"This is normal to you?" Hannibal asked. He squeezed, tight enough for Will to know he wasn't actually supposed to give an answer. "Doctor Bloom likely thinks so. You made yourself look like a slut in front of her."

Will let out a high-pitched whine, shaking in Hannibal's grip. "Please." It was all he could get out. All he knew how to say.

"What do you want?" Hannibal tilted his head to the side.

It was a trick question. Will struggled to breathe in enough air to answer. "It doesn't matter what I want."

Hannibal smiled, dark and pleased. "Good. Do you like being a whore like that? Showing off to everyone that you're bruised meat? That you belong to me?"

Will really didn't, but that was part of the pleasure of it, though. Doing things Hannibal forced him to, existing for Hannibal's pleasure and nothing else. He nodded. 

Hannibal let go of Will's neck, and Will almost cried from the lack of contact. He didn't know what he did wrong but he didn't want Hannibal to stop touching him. He needed it, he needed Hannibal-

"You are so easy to take apart," Hannibal mused. He grabbed Will by his nape again and this time forced him down, face down on his own desk. It was so hard Will’s head smacked against the wood, bringing stars to his eyes. He blinked hard and tried to make his breathing even.

"Not here," Will hissed. The last thing he needed was Jack trying to check in on him while he was bent over his own desk by Hannibal Lecter.

"Relax. I locked the door." It was probably a lie, but he said it so easily, hands undoing Will's belt, that it made Will relax. Like putty in Hannibal's hands.

Hannibal slid Will's belt out of his pants and pulled them down with his underwear. The cool air had Will shaking on every breath he drew in, waiting for Hannibal to touch him, fuck him. Anything.

He didn't expect the belt.

The pain was an explosion that made his cock stir at the same time he screamed in pain. "Hannibal," Will gasped, reaching back to push it away. "It hurts-"

Another lash with the belt and Will cried out. "You will keep your hands by your head. Palms flat against the table. If you move them, you'll deeply regret your choice not to have a safeword, Will." Hannibal was so calm with the threat of near-rape. It wasn't really rape, Will agreed to it and enjoyed it and had chosen not to have a safeword. But the threat was very real and Will complied with a whimper.

Hannibal's lashes with the belt were impossible to time. He went fast, then slow. He spread them out, from Will's tailbone to his thighs. The burning pain was awful, seeping into Will's bones like poison. Welts were starting to form and Hannibal seemed to like to go over those spots the most.

"Please," Will begged. He had tried to keep count, to ground himself. He lost count after about twenty. "Stop, please."

Hannibal ignored him. Another hard lash, right against the spot where his thighs met his ass. Will hated the pain. Hated that it made him hard.

He was crying. Shaking from the effort to keep position and not curl up on the floor and push Hannibal away. That would make it worse, so much worse. Hannibal was always a sadist, but he was purely animalistic when he was angry. Will knew that first hand.

Another hit and Will could feel the skin breaking. He could feel his own blood start to drip down his thighs. It was pure torture. He hated it. He loved it.

Hannibal kept going, working efficiently to ruin Will. He knew he was a bloody mess, he didn't have to look to see. The pain was so bad Will nearly passed out more than once. It was a wonder he hadn't already. 

"Please," Will begged, broken and desperate.

"Hush," Hannibal soothed a hand through his hair. He moved behind Will and gently moved Will's head. Will didn't register the belt being slipped around his neck until Hannibal yanked it tight, choking him like it was a collar. "You may want to brace yourself. I'm not going to stretch you." He was so perfectly clinical about it as he undid his own belt.

Will whined. He didn't care if he wasn't prepped. This was what he wanted. To be fucked by Hannibal. To be used. To be nothing but a toy for Hannibal.

Hannibal pushed in and it hurt. It was dry, Will wasn't even sure how it was pleasurable for Hannibal. He wasn't slow or gentle, he never was. He fucked hard, for his own pleasure and nothing else.

"What would Alana Bloom think of this?" Hannibal asked. "Do you think she'd be disgusted in you? Such a desperate whore, you'll be fucked by the very man you tried to kill. So desperate to be hurt. To bleed." He yanked on the belt.

Will couldn't breathe. He struggled, trying to push Hannibal off of him. He couldn't stay still anymore. The pain of being fucked dry, the contact against his bloodied and bruised skin was the worst pain he’d ever felt.

"Stop," Will tried to choke out. One of his hands struggled against the belt for air. "Don't, please, I can't-"

"You said that last night," Hannibal mused. "But did that stop you from coming on my cock?" He changed angles and all of the sudden the pain was whited out by pure pleasure. Will tried to scream, but it came out as more of a wheeze. "You need this, Will. You need to be used. You make such a lovely stress reliever."

Will whined at that. He was so hard, Hannibal felt so good against him. The pain was awful, he couldn't stop his body from trying to pull away. But god, Hannibal was right. He needed this.

"Imagine how you look. Being raped in your own office. Wanting it. You'd let anyone rape you like this, wouldn't you?"

Will violently shook his head. He would not, he had some semblance of dignity, he wasn't that wanton-

Hannibal leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You would if I told you to." 

He was right. Fuck, he was always right, wasn't he? Will whimpered and cried new tears at the thought of it.

"You belong to me. And I'll use you however I want." Hannibal leaned down, putting full pressure against Will's sore skin, fucking hard and unsteady. The first show of Hannibal's loss of control to his own instincts.

Hannibal pushed Will's head down with the hand that wasn't pulling on the belt. It choked Will completely, taking away what little oxygen he had. Will was at Hannibal's complete mercy. He spasmed against it, hands fighting for air.

"I don't really care if you come before you pass out," Hannibal warned. "But you are going to pass out soon."

Will shook his head as hard as he could. No, that was too far, he didn't want Hannibal to actually risk his life. He trusted the doctor side of Hannibal to know when to stop, but not the animal side of him. Not the side of Hannibal that was fucking Will for every inch he was worth.

His body disagreed. His cock was hard and leaking, balls tight and ready to come. Will was so close he wanted to beg for something, anything to push him over the edge. Hannibal didn't jerk him off, never touched Will for his own pleasure. More than once he'd left Will unsatisfied when he finished fucking him. And Will very well knew better than to touch himself. This wasn't about his pleasure. 

Hannibal growled in his ear. He was so close, Will could tell. And Will's vision was already going black, head fuzzy and thoughts distant.

"You are nothing more than my fleshlight," Hannibal growled. "You are only worth anything to me when you are broken and in pain. It's your natural state, Will."

That pushed him over the edge. His scream was soundless, body going still as he came. His muscles tightened, everything coiling like a spring against the overwhelming pleasure. The existence of nothing but static in his mind, everything going perfectly still.

For a pure moment, it was perfect.

* * *

Will woke up in Hannibal's bed. As he usually did. He tried to sit up, but the pain that flared through his body made him collapse back into the bed, whimpering.

"I made food," Hannibal said, setting a plate of something extravagant on the bedside table. "You should eat." He was so perfectly calm.

Will nodded, sluggishly trying to find a position that didn't light his nerves with pain. There didn't really seem to be one. He accepted defeat and just sat up and took the plate. He didn't bother asking what type of meat it was. He didn't need to ask.

He ate slowly, swallowing through a sore throat. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "For?"

Will paused. He'd meant for the food. But really, they both knew it went deeper than that.

"For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to finish Hannibal so I can write more smut for this pairing because I adore this dynamic. They're so good, absoultely 10/10. Don't judge me too hard on this fic, I banged it out in the car in two hours and barely edited it and had it read by one friend who hasn't ever seen Hannibal so. Take it how you will. It's my first time writing the characters but I had fun so yeehaw for me.


End file.
